


Command + A.

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Human AU, Insecurity, Writing, badthingshappenbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Roman reflects on his writing.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707997
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Command + A.

The cursor blinked at Roman, disappearing the way Roman always wanted to. It mocked him, reminded him of his failures. His roommate snored, having gone to bed responsibly at 10 like clockwork. He always reminded Roman to do the same, shaking his head when Roman scrambled to his first class. He never went to bed on time, choosing to write or read till the hours went by. And here he was, predictably writing. Trying to write. Maybe he should refresh his page, see if any notifications popped up. Or, he could stop wishing for things that would never happen and instead just finish writing his stupid work. People were commenting on this one. He couldn't let down his lovely readers!

"Okay, Roman, just go through what you have..." he muttered to himself, pulling up the previous works. Frowning at a typo he made, he scrolled on, barely registering anything he wrote. What was the use, anyways? In just a few months time, he would look back and cringe; suck in a huge breath and shake his head. He would first private the works, seeing if he could salvage anything. Then he would delete them, keeping copies in a folder nestled within other folders. A few weeks later, he would hit delete without a second glance, throwing away something he had poured his heart and soul out for.

He knew that part of growth was looking back and moving on, comparing and being grateful for his improvement - but he yearned for reaching a more stable point. When would the time come where he could be proud of his works months (if not years) down the line? He knew that his own standard were pretty low, and if he couldn't meet them; well, he was better off not wasting his time like this. He should be glad that his writing was always improving... but it still hurt. It still hurt to know that his people who read his works are just younger kids who didn’t know any better. (Well, he didn’t know their ages, but why else would they like it?).  


His parents sure seemed to agree with the fact that it was absolutely useless for him to write. Spending all this time doing things that would help him get a job or better grades. 

The cursor blinked again. He blinked back at it. 4,567 words and counting. Almost two days’ worth of work. He hit save seven times. Who cares. It all sucks anyways. 

Command + A. 

Delete.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it! ❤️💕  
> lmk if you see a typo


End file.
